


Once Upon a Dragon

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Minor Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Multi, Rumplestiltskin Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, clarice and will are brothers, dogs references, magic deals, references, rumple is a troll
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un reino vecino al Bosque Encantado la presencia del Oscuro es requerida para un pacto...que dieciséis años después pondrá al heredero al trono, Will Graham, en un sueño del que difícilmente podrá despertar...<br/>Crossover entre OUAT y Hannibal (principalmente la serie, pero he metido a Clarice porque la quiero mucho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dragon

En el continente Dragón Rojo, cuya bandera hacía honor de un modo algo macabro a su nombre, había dos grandes reinos -así como otros menores que ahora no nos ocupan- cuyos nombres eran, respectivamente, Chesapeake y Lituanmark. El rey del primero, obsesionado con el poder, había oído que el heredero del reino vecino era un niño realmente brillante y de gran frialdad ya en aquel momento, sin contar tan siquiera con diez años de edad, cosa que le había inundado de un gran temor a que su primogénito- todavía en el vientre de su esposa- no estuviera a su altura y acabara perdiendo parte del reino que tantos cadáveres le había costado amansar a través de guerras o alianzas políticas. Tal era su preocupación que, un día mientras su mujer dormitaba, se encerró en su estudio e invocó a una criatura de un país lejano -El Bosque Oscuro- que era comúnmente conocida como El Oscuro y que contaba con la habilidad de cumplir casi cualquier deseo por un módico precio fijado previamente con un pacto que bajo ningún concepto debía romperse. 

-Bien, ¿por qué me habéis llamado, Gran Thomas?-Había en el tono del ser cierta sorna que molestó al monarca.- ¿Habéis seguido escribiendo con el paso de los años? Oh, ya veo vuestra cara que la respuesta es no… ¡ops! Difícil seguir con esa clase de sueños cuando se gobierna un reino, ¿cierto? Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que se pierda mucho el mundo.-Rio de forma algo demencial.-Yendo al tema por el cual habéis osado convocarme… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseáis hacer con vuestro hijito, el príncipe William?-Ni siquiera se inmutó ante el hecho de que aquella criatura conociera el nombre que pensaba ponerle a su hijo, sabía que eso era lo que el hechicero deseaba.  
-Quisiera que él, así como el resto de mi descendencia, posean mentes realmente privilegiadas y brillantes.  
-¡Tranquilo! Su destino ya era ese…al menos el de los dos primeros…el tercero…-arrugó el ceño y ladeó la cabeza-…no tanto.  
-Pues impide que nazca de este modo.-Otra vez la risa histriónica llenó la sala.  
-Demasiado fácil…tanto que aquello que te voy a pedir a cambio es casi un favor a tu hijo…-Se puso serio de forma brusca.-Cuando tu hijo cumpla los dieciséis años, caerá en un sueño que en nada se diferenciará de la muerte y del que solo despertará si su verdadera Otra Mitad le da un beso.  
-¿Otra Mitad?  
-Otra Mitad, Media Naranja, Amor Verdadero, Destino, Bel…-Bufó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que iba a decir no era apropiado para la situación.- ¡Llámalo como prefieras! ¿Tenemos un trato?-Thomas asintió y, tras sellarlo, El Oscuro desapareció, dejando al rey cavilando sobre quién podría ser aquel amor verdadero de su hijo.  
No podría conocer la respuesta hasta muchos años después.

 

16 Años Después

Clarice adoraba los caballos. Si por ella fuera, los caballos serían los animales sagrados del reino, tendrían que ser venerados como a dioses y, bajo ningún concepto, podrían ser sacrificados.  
Clarice era una niña menuda de 11, mente brillante y una belleza infantil que algún día la convertiría en una mujer realmente hermosa. Era la hija menor del Rey Thomas y huérfana por parte de madre, al haber muerto ésta en el parto de su hermano menor, que también pereció aquel día, menos de una hora después de haber nacido.  
Aquel día, su adoración por los caballos era aún mayor, pues eran lo único que podría lograr alejarla de la ceremonia de presentación oficial de Lady Alana como prometida de su hermano mayor, Will o -como le gustaba llamarlo a ella- El Príncipe de los Perros.

Corrió a la cuadra dispuesta coger su yegua favorita -Hannah, un ejemplar ciego y viejo pero realmente leal y cuidadoso con los niños- y a punto estuvo de conseguir marcharse sin ser vista, pero una voz con acento extranjero la sorprendió justo antes de montar.  
-¿No coges el sillín?-Detrás suyo, agachado junto a un corderito, estaba Hannibal, antiguo príncipe de un próspero reino vecino que ahora apenas era un recuerdo tras haber sido destruido años atrás, resultando él como único superviviente, por lo que se había exiliado allí…después de haber acabado de forma brutal con todos los implicados en la muerte y posterior degustación de su hermanita pequeña (cosa que, por supuesto, nadie sabía).  
-Nope, solo voy a dar una vuelta por el patio…para despejarme.-La miró divertido, colocándose con elegancia las mangas del jubón.  
-No hace falta que me mientras, compartiendo como comparto la opinión de que Will merece…otra cosa.-Clarice todavía estaba muy lejos de poder considerarse medianamente experimentada en el asunto romántico, pero fue perfectamente consciente de que la voz de su interlocutor estaba teñida de celos. La chica sabía que la prometida de su mejor amigo y él habían mantenido una relación en el pasado; algo que la mejor amiga de la niña, Ardelia Mapp, denominaría con picardía romance primaveral. Además, desde que Will se le había declarado a la joven de pelo oscuro el rubio se había mostrado más distante con él…seguramente no soportaba la idea de que se quedara con su antigua novia.  
No se podía llegar a imaginar lo equivocada que estaba.  
-Entonces… ¿Te vas a chivar?-Aquello le daba especial miedo, pues supondría la prohibición de practicar con arco durante varios días y ella era la mejor de todos, ¡incluso mejor que los chicos!  
-Bueno…  
-¡Mi señor! ¡Princesa!-Barney, un fiel criado, llegó corriendo aceleradamente, algo poco habitual en él.  
-¿Qué pasa Barney?-Preguntó el chico con cierto hastío, creyendo imposible que algo realmente importante o sorprendente pudiera haber pasado.- ¿Otro cadáver al que le faltan órganos?  
-No, nada de eso…el príncipe William…él…se ha desmayado y es incapaz de despertar…acabamos de avisar al Rey Thomas…Su Majestad me ha pedido que se os reúna a todos de inmediato en la Sala del Trono.-La cara de ambos nobles tomó un tono pálido.  
-Vamos.

Apenas media hora después todos estaban reunidos alrededor del heredero al trono, incluso Bryan -el juglar de la corte- se encontraba allí, y habían sido puestos al corriente sobre la maldición que pesaba sobre el primogénito de su gobernante desde antes de su nacimiento -aunque no de los términos en los que ésta había aparecido-.  
Will parecía dormir intranquilo -cosa que, por otro lado, era lo habitual en él, al ser un chico de mente brillante pero tormentosa-. Su perro más leal, Winston, tenía su hocico posado en el borde de la cama improvisada que había construido para él en medio de la sala.  
La futura princesa heredera se acercó la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Oh, Will…-Le besó y todos contuvieron el aliento. El joven abrió la boca y…  
-…el ciervo.-Musitó en sueños antes de volver a quedarse quieto. La sala de sumió en la desesperación y Clarice frunció el ceño, ¿y si ese ciervo era el que debía besarle…?

 

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, siento la impotencia cernirse sobre ellos, pero Clarice no pensaba desistir.  
Si había conseguido detener a Mason -el hijo de Lord Verger, un noble con una importante granja porcina- cuando intentaba pegar a su hermanita hasta dejarla inconsciente por pura diversión a pesar de que éste era mayor que la princesa (de la edad de su hermano) y encontrarse en aquel momento acompañado de varios matones no pensaba dejar que una estúpida maldición le impidiera volver a hablar con William nunca más.

-Igual no es Alana, igual es Beverly…-Beverly era una de las mejores amigas de su hermano, trabajaba como criada en el castillo y Ardelia siempre había creído que se sentía interesada por el futuro rey.  
Corrió a buscarla y la llevó para besar a su hermano.  
El resultado fue exactamente el mismo que con Alana: el adolescente abrió la boca, musitó “el ciervo” y volvió a perder del todo la consciencia.

-Igual no era amor romántico…Igual era familiar…-En ese claro, le parecía clarísimo que la salvadora debería ser ella, pues era el familiar más cercano y con el que más se compenetraba el chico.  
De nuevo, no obtuvo ninguna variación en la respuesta del cuerpo de Will.

-¿Y si fuera su mejor amigo…?-Corrió a buscar a Hannibal pero, por más que le dio vueltas al castillo, no fue capaz de encontrarle a él ni a nadie que supiera donde se encontraba.

Tras varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa, volvió desesperada a la Sala del Trono, maldiciendo por la bajo al extranjero de pelo rubio y pómulos afilados, aunque nada más llegar helada.  
Hannibal estaba allí y, a su lado con expresión confusa, se encontraba su hermano, totalmente despierto.  
-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
-Con todos ustedes, los nuevos príncipes, ¡Lord William y Lady Alana!-Clarice hundió la cara en el plato con un gruñido sin importarle lo más mínimo que éste estuviera lleno de comida.  
No se podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, que su hermano se estuviera casando con ESA. 

Ya había pasado un mes desde que su hermano despertara de su sueño mágico, que, según Hannibal, había resultado no ser tal, sino un simple envenenamiento que había podido curar gracias a un antídoto que había agotado curando al príncipe. Al menos, eso era lo que él le había explicado a ambos hermanos tras despertar Will.  
Clarice tenía una teoría muy distinta, que creía que se podía confirmar con las miradas que el salvador del heredero a la corona le llevaba lanzando a éste y a su nueva mujer todo el día. Gracias a ellas, la niña había acabado de comprender que el rubio sentía celos, sí, pero no de Will por estar con Alana, sino por justo todo lo contrario. Eso a su vez la había llevado a otra conclusión: el ciervo que habitaba los sueños de William no podría ser otro que el príncipe sin reino.  
Sin embargo, no había dicho nada; sabía lo que les podía pasar a ambos si alguien lo llegaba a descubrir…además, el reino tenía preocupaciones mayores, como, por ejemplo, el aumento de cadáveres encontrados en posiciones de lo más extrañas -casi artísticas en ocasiones- y con partes que habían ido extraídas con precisión de curandero.  
Decidió no pensar más en la, a su modo de ver, desastrosa vida sentimental de su hermano mayor y centró sus esfuerzos en el asesino misterioso.

-¿En qué piensas?-La sorprendió una voz a su espalda, puso cara de desagrado, era la voz de su nueva futura reina.  
-En quién puede ser el asesino que mata a toda esa gente de forma tan horrible.-Replicó, sentía tal desdén hacia Alana que no le apetecía ni mentirle, menos aun viéndola de la mano de su nuevo esposo; que fue el que habló a continuación.  
-Yo sé quién es.-Ambas le miraron, sorprendidas.  
-¿Quién?  
-No sé quién personalmente pero sé…-Meneó la cabeza, como sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba a sonar a una locura absoluta.-Sé que fue el ciervo, el ciervo de mis sueños.  
Clarice tragó saliva atropelladamente y, de golpe, todo encajó.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ea!, otra historia terminada y publicada...  
> ...En realidad la acabé hace mucho pero la pereza para publicar...es real. La idea en sí no es demasiado original, pero me apetecía muchísimo escribir sobre una situiación con Will "bello durmiente" y sobre Rumple trolleando a otros fandoms así que...este es el bebé que ha nacido.  
> Siiii, lo sé, meter a Clarice ha sido un capricho y de los grandes pero es que esa chica es genial y como que en la serie no la vamos a ver así que...de hermanita pequeña de Will y, de paso, para poder poner un punto de vista que no sea el de narrador omnisciente.  
> Siento el final, sé que es algo abrupto (que conste que tengo en mente una secuela en la que hay más OUAT, escenas Hannigram propiamente dichas y la aparición de Sobrenatural en escena...pero toda vía está en modo preconcepción así que tiempo al tiempo -más bien siglos a los siglos conociéndome-)...no sé me ocurría nada más; de nuevo, lo siento.  
> Solo añadir que anda reconocible me pertenece y que espero os haya gustado o, al menos, no desagradado demasiado,  
> Marla
> 
> PD: También en blogspot y fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11401635/1/Once-Upon-a-Dragon   
> http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2015/07/once-upon-dragon-hannibalouat.html


End file.
